Silent Hill: Fear Of Blood
by Sailor Erin
Summary: (Part4 up)Based on real characters only. Halley Foster, her sister Maria and their cousin Erin are on a road trip, on their way, their car crashes and they find themselves in Silent Hill...looking for a lost family member. Rated PG-13 for future chapters.
1. Part One

Silent Hill: Fear Of Blood Part One 

~*~

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Silent Hill; it's © Konami. I own all characters that will be used in this story, ok?

  
~*~  
  


Fear. 

Was what she was about to face. She lay on the back seat of her cousins Mercedes looking out the window at the street beyond her. On the driver's seat sat her cousin, Erin and next to her was her own sister, Maria. Erin kept an eye on the road while Maria looked at the map and pointed directions. 

"We should go here." Maria said, pointing at some place on the map. Erin shook her head; "There's a faster road that takes us to our destination, think of it as a short cut. I don't think Halley back there could take it any longer." She said. Maria only shrugged, folded the map and threw it behind her shoulder, hitting Halley's out stretched arm before falling on her. 

"Hey! Watch where you throw that map!" She shouted from the back seat, her sister turned around grinning, "Sorry sis." Halley rolled her eyes and continued to chew her gum while looking out the window. 

It started raining outside, pretty heavily too. And the fact that they were driving at night and on the hillside really didn't help either. 

"I told you to take that left!" Argued Maria. Erin just shrugged, "Whatever." She mumbled, which made Maria sigh in defeat and sink back in the couch. 

There was no one on the street, not a single soul or machine or whatever! _No, wait._ Halley thought as she spotted a wheelchair and behind it, was a young man!

Halley quickly sat up and looked out the window, but all she could see was the wheelchair. 

"Something wrong Halley?" Asked Erin looked at her from the mirror. Maria shot her an angry glare. "Keep your eyes on the road!" She screamed. Erin quickly watched the road as Maria rolled her eyes and looked back. 

"You saw the wheelchair, didn't you?" She asked. Halley nodded. "That was freaky, and you know what the freakiest part was? I actually saw a guy out there!" She said. Maria raised an eyebrow, shrugged, and sat back in her seat.

Her eyes quickly widened as she saw to her horror the road cut. "Stop the car Erin! Stop the damn car!!!!" She yelled. Halley quickly turned her attention to the road in front of her. "Oh my god Erin! Stop the car!!!" 

"I'm trying! I'm trying!" 

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" 

"ERRRIIINNN!!!" 

"HALLLEEEYY!!"  
  
"MAAAAARIAAA!!!"

Screams filled the car as it fell down the hill. Unfortunately for Erin, she never stopped the car in time. 

~*~

Where am I? 

She woke in a mess, her hair falling down her face; pieces of glass were all over her hair and on her right and on her left. Her upper body was in the front part of the car, while the rest of her was also in a mess. This day was a total mess. 

_When I find Erin I'm SO going to kill her._

She tried lifting her body, but it hurt to even open her eyes let alone lift her whole body! 

"Don't move, stay still…stay still…"

The voice that she heard lulled her to a deep slumber. 

~*~

Still…where am I? 

She woke again in a comfortable bed, her hair now combed and held back in a braid. And when she opened her eyes, she found herself in a bedroom of some sort, and next to her, was a chair, and on the chair was boy! The same boy she saw while she was still in the car. 

"Hmm, you're awake then?" It seemed that he spoke. Halley fixed her eyes on him, she greeted by warm green eyes and a charming smile. 

"Who…are you? Where am I? How did I get here? Why…" She cut off by the mysterious boy holding his hands up in a gesture to slow down. 

  
"Whoa! Whoa! Slow down! I'll answer all you're questions. Who am I? I'm Gabriel Stone, I'm from around this town, and it's called Silent Hill. There seems to be weird stuff happening here, but I won't get into that." 

"What do you mean…weird?" She asked. 

Gabriel shrugged, "Well, my sister ran away with my gun three days ago, I wonder why…and she's only seven." 

Halley sat up, "I'm Halley Foster. I came with my cousin and sister for a vacation to some place that isn't Silent Hill. My cousin, Erin, crashed the car and…" 

Gabriel cut her off, "Your cousin's name is Erin? You mean the psycho girl who tried to kill me?" 

Halley resisted the urge chuckle, "Well, I think that would be Erin. What'd she do? Jump on you and beat you up?" 

Gabriel shook his head, "She had a gun, my gun, the one my sister took. Thankfully she forgot to reload it." 

Halley's eyes widened, sure Erin was a psycho who threatened the death of many people for her own selfish deeds, but with a gun?

"Where'd you find her?" 

"Huh?" 

"My cousin, Erin, where'd you see her? Why'd she try to kill you?" 

Gabriel shrugged again, "I saw her in the school, and she said something about a girl who tried to kill with the gun. She said that she had to let her use up all her bullets until she could snatch the gun from her and run away. I think that she was my sister, but my sister wouldn't do such a thing." 

Halley shook her head, "You still didn't answer the rest of my question." She studied his features again; he wore casual stuff. Jeans and white T-shirt. 

Like him… 

"Well, when I saw her it was like this…" 

~*~

((Flash Back))

A mysterious girl with short black hair wearing black leather pants, violate colored shirt, and black a black leather jacket. In her hands, she held a gun pointed at him. His eyes widened and he backed away raising his arms in surrender as she came closer. 

"Who are you? What the hell's going on in this town!?" She demanded. 

Gabriel shrugged, "I…I don't know. I'm as confused as you are." He studied the gun in her hand, "That's…that's my gun!" 

She held her gun up and put her finger on the trigger, "Shut up! I saw a little girl back there acting like if she was a zombie or something! She tried to shoot me with this gun! What is wrong with this town? Do all adults in this town keep their weapons close to their children?" She screamed at him when saying those words. 

Gabriel felt guilty, "It's my fault; I kept the gun in a place my sister could reach. But the reason she was acting like a zombie is beyond me. What'd you to her?" He said, a bit of concern in his tone when he asked that question. 

"You trying to open a conversation with me?! If you want to know, she freakin' scared the hell outta me! When I talked to her, all she did was mumble something about a guy named Gabriel…" She explained. 

Gabriel raised his hand, "That would be." 

"Excuse me?" 

"Gabriel; that would be me." He said a tad of shame in his tone. The young woman took a step foreword and lowered her gun. 

"Gabriel…" She said, "Well, my name is Erin. I came here with my two cousins on a way to a place that isn't Silent Hill." She studied his features. "You know…" She began, "You look kind of my…cousin. He was a boy, he looks kind of like you, the same hair, the same style of clothing, the same body built, tall and thing, but…your face; he doesn't look like that." 

Gabriel blinked, "Is his name…Andy Foster?" He asked. 

It seemed that his name only triggered this young woman; she raised her gun and pulled on the trigger. All Gabriel could do was shield his head from anything that would occur. 

Click 

"What the!?" Erin said as she examined the gun in her hands, "Shit! It's not loaded!" She threw it away and dived at Gabriel, who was by that time recovering his pose. 

"Hey! Get off of me! Please!" 

"Tell me about Andy!" Erin yelled holding him from the collar of his shirt using her legs to pin him down. 

Gabriel tried to breathe; she wasn't as light as she looked. "Ok! Ok!" He said trying to catch his breath, "Just get off of me! I can't breath!" 

Erin got off and took hold of the gun again, this time; she reached for her pocket for some handgun ammo and reloaded it. "I'm waiting." She said impatiently. 

"Well, this guy, Andy. I saw him here about a year ago. He said something about three girls crashing here by mistake of a psycho girl, which I guess is you." She glared at him; he cleared his throat and continued. "He told me to look for them and warn them about this place. So, here I am, warning you about this place. Please leave; there are monsters here! Like demons! Trying to kill us all! It's a miracle the same didn't happen to me…I won't say the same about my sister though. 

"Get away from here…" She yelled at him. Gabriel looked at her with an expression that said 'huh?' "Get away from me! Now! Or else I'll shoot! I'm not kidding!" 

Without hesitation, the green eyes boy broke into a run and sprinted away. This was defiantly not what he had in mind. 

((End flashback))

~*~

Halley's eyes were wide and full of hope. "Did you just say…Andy is here?" She asked. 

Gabriel nodded, "He also said something else. 'If the girls don't want to leave, tell them that I'm in a place only one of them knows of.'" 

"Only one of us knows of? What's gone wrong with my brother!?" Halley screamed. She quickly got to her feet and ran down the stairs. She could here Gabriel calling after her, saying something about a weird object down stairs, but she didn't care, she had to leave. 

When she reached down the stairs, to her horror, she saw what Gabriel said about the weird object. 

A dead body…

~*~

  
END  
  
~*~


	2. Part Two

**Silent Hill: Fear if Blood**

_Part Two_

~*~

Halley froze as she saw the corpse on the chair in the living room, there were papers all around it, and its head looked as if someone had been sucking on it.   
  
"HALLEY!" She could hear Gabriel's calling after her now. He stopped next to her trying to catch his breathe; he followed her gaze to the corpse and let out a long sigh. "I told you not go down." 

Halley felt like she was going to throw up, but thinking better, she tried her best to shake that idea out of her head and turned away from the corpse. "Who was that?" She asked softly. 

Gabriel sighed and shook his head, "I have no idea, but it seems that it's the house of a guy named 'Martin'." He shrugged. "When I came here, I freaked out too, but this is the only safe house in here." 

Halley looked up at Gabriel, "What? What do you mean…'safe'?" She asked. 

Gabriel looked a bit nervous, "Last year on September 14, something weird happened. These…monsters made this town like a living nightmare!" He said almost screaming. 

Halley shook her head, "No kidding." 

Gabriel raised his eyebrow, "Huh?" 

Halley rolled her eyes, "I said, no kidding! On September 14, five years ago, my brother Andy ran away from home." She explained. 

Gabriel's expression grew wide with confusion, "Say what?" 

Halley sighed, "Never mind. I need to go to the school, Erin might be in danger." 

Gabriel chuckled, "It's more that the monsters are in danger, not her." 

Halley shot him an angry look, "My cousin is running around a school full of zombie people with a NOT loaded gun! How could you say such a thing!? And I need to find my sister and brother." She yelled. 

Gabriel raised his arms in defeat, "Fine. I'll tell you where the school is."   
  
Halley looked confused, "Tell me? Can't you take me there?"   
  
Gabriel shook his head sadly, "I can't, I'm sorry." He paused a bit, "Anyway, there is no direct road to Bachman's Elementary School, you have to cross Old Men's Apartment Building, and there is a door somewhere that leads to the basement of the school. This means, that the door is in the basement. Also, I suggest you look around that apartment, there's a library there; it may answer some questions." 

Halley nodded and was about to leave when she felt Gabriel's grip on her right arm. "One more thing, read the diary next to the corpse." Halley raised an eyebrow. "I meant the papers."

Halley's lips formed an 'o' shape and turned to the corpse again, swallowing one last time she walked over to the papers and bent over the body, she read the first paper…

_January 24, 2006___

_I reached this small town called Silent Hill. It was nice. The people here are all nice. I also met Gabriel, and he's cool. I went to school today, too, with Gabriel and his sister. School was messed up if you asked me, but I won't get into that. I miss Halley, Maria, and Erin. I also miss Andy, Edward, and Abe. Hmm, it seems that Gabriel wants to show me something…_

_February 24, 2006___

_I went to the mall today with Sharon and Gabriel. We had fun at first, but then something bad happened. Gabriel was shot! I didn't know what to do so I called 911. He's in the hospital right now. I hope he's ok. _

Halley looked up at Gabriel who was staring at something outside, shrugging; the girl went back to reading…

_March 24, 2006___

_I went to visit Gabriel this week. He was getting better. It was a relief after knowing that he wasn't paralyzed or anything. Sure I only knew him for only a few months now, but he was the first person I befriended. __Sharon__ is getting weirder and weirder, she's only six and she's already yelling curse words. I wonder why…_

_April 24, 2007___

_I haven't written here for such a long time. Ha! Why should I? It's not like something is going to read this anyway! But if you must know, Gabriel is fine now. He can walk, jump, run, and do other things. I wouldn't say the same for __Sharon__ though…  
  
I hate __Sharon__; she's always thinking that she's sweet and innocent when she's really not. I talked with __Lydia__ today. If you don't know her, __Lydia__ is the girl who sits in front of me in English. She's really sweet and all and I like her. _

_And __Erin__, if you just happen to read this, remember the time when you lost your hair clip and you asked if I took them and I said 'no'? Well, I did take them. Sorry…_

_September 24, 2006___

_Dear lord, what is happening to this place!? No words can describe what are happening. Just yesterday, someone said that he saw a beast running loose in the garden! How can this be true? How is this happening? I hate this place, I want to leave. I want to leave! _

Halley's eyes studied the date written on every piece of paper, but what caught her eyes was the last one. _September 24? That was the day of Andy's birthday. _She looked up just in time to meet Gabriel's eyes and she smiled. 

"May I ask a question?" She asked. He nodded. "Um…what were you looking at just minutes ago?" 

Gabriel stood in silence for a moment, staring at someone, or some_thing _behind Halley. And then suddenly, a crash was heard from the other side of the house. Halley and Gabriel both ran to the source of the crash. 

  
When they arrived, the place seemed to be…normal. 

"This is weird, I could've sworn I heard a crash come from-OH MY GOD!!!!" 

Gabriel calmly turned around as the person behind him fell. It was the corpse they found in the kitchen. 

"Gabriel! Gabriel! What's happening?" Halley yelled at him. Gabriel was silent though and got out a small radio and handed it to her.   
  
"This might be broken, but it'll help you, believe me." 

And with that, he started running the other way leaving Halley with a radio and a corpse lying on the floor beside her. Suddenly, the radio started to make swooshing sounds. 

"What…the…" Before she could finish her sentence, the corpse stood on four feet and lunged at her. Halley screamed and tried her best to fight back, but to no avail. 

"Help! Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeelp! Somebody help me! There's a monster attacking me! AHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" 

Before long, Halley was knocked unconscious. 

~*~  
  


_Now…where am I?_

"Halley…Halley…are you all right? Halley, please speak to me!" 

Halley opened her eyes just in time to meet Andy's and she quickly shot up. 

"Andy!" She yelled in excitement. 

"Andy? Halley, it's me, Gabriel." 

Halley closed her eyes and shook her head, and then looked at the person in front of her. After realizing that it was Gabriel, not Andy, she frowned. 

"I'm sorry, I thought you were…" 

"It's all right, don't worry about it. Anyways, you need to leave now. I've found something that would come in handy for you. Here." He got out a long steel pipe. "Try hitting things with it." 

Halley nodded and accepted the steel pipe. "Thank you." 

"Don't mention, but please leave before night fall. You need to reach the apartment building before night fall." 

"Apartment building?" 

"Didn't I tell you about it? Well, it connects Bachman's road to the river side where the school is." 

Halley nodded, "All right. Thanks." 

And they both went their separate ways. Halley to Bachman's Apartment Building and Gabriel to find his destiny…or something. 

~*~

**Author's Note: **

It's getting confusing for me…but please review and tell me what you think^_~ 

~*~

END

~*~


	3. Part Three

**Silent Hill: Fear of Blood**

_Part Three_

~*~

She walked in the streets of Silent Hill armed with nothing but a steel pipe. Halley did not encounter anything or anyone on the way. 

_I'm walking around a town of sort that has monsters and people gone mad armed with nothing but a steel pipe looking for my sister, my brother and my cousin. In my purse, I have Andy's diary, or random parts of it…_

She walked some more until she reached a truck, a truck that belonged to a dog catcher. Halley examined the car and searched for something that would help her out on her small journey. She found a key that was labeled 'Old Man's Key', shrugging she took the key and put in her purse. 

Suddenly, the radio in her pocket started to buzz. 

"Oh no…" Halley said out loud and then quickly shut up. She looked to her right and then to her left. There was nothing. _Maybe this broken radio buzzes because it's broken…_

_BARK!_

Halley screamed as a dog-like creature jumped on her. She swung the steel pipe and hit the dog-like creature. She quickly got up and ran away. 

_No wonder this town is deserted! It's full of monsters!_

Halley reached "Louis McGrath's Road" just as the sun was setting. Remembering what Gabriel said, she didn't want to stay in the streets after sunset. She continued to walk forward until she reached a small tavern. 

~*~

"Geez, why won't these things work normally?" 

 "Maybe if you put some money into them, they would work!" 

"But…I have no money!" 

"Here…these are 25 cents. Hope you do something with them." 

The door to the tavern opened and a tall blond woman came out. She was wearing a short black mini skirt and a green tank top. She was holding a cigarette in her hands. Halley only stared. 

The women threw the cigarette away and cursed under her breath and then she looked at her. "What? What are you looking at?" 

Halley knew that staring wasn't the nicest thing to do, but it was just…odd. 

"Hello! Hello! Miss?" The woman shook her head, "That's it. I'm out of this town." She turned around and left. 

Halley finally snapped out of her trance, but by the time she did, the woman was nowhere to be seen. Shrugging, she opened the door to the tavern and went in. 

~*~

"This stupid machine won't work!" A middle-ages fat man with dirty brown hair hit the pinball machine with all his might. The pinball machine's glass broke. "Oh shit!" He cursed. 

Halley watched from the other side of the tavern as the man continued to curse and hold his hand trying to get the pieces of glass out of it. _If only __Erin__ was here, she's the only one studying this medical crap. _

After numerous attempts, the man finally got the pieces of glass out of his hand, and then he noticed the young woman standing in front of the door.   
  
"What are you?"

Maybe it was the way he asked that? Or was it the look? Oh, it was the wording, right? Halley didn't know, but she certainly did not like the question. 

"I-I-I a-am h-h-huma-n!" She answered. 

The man fell laughing, "I'm sorry. It's just that this town's full of weird things you can't see the difference between a human and a monster!" He stopped laughing, walked over to where she was standing and extended his hand, "My name is Greg." Halley didn't shake his hand and instead, she only stared at it. "What? Is it the blood? Are you scared of blood, miss?" He asked grinning. 

Halley continued to stare at his bloody hand, "How…how can you stay like that? Don't you know that if you don't wash your hand soon you'll get inflicted with a virus and then…die?" 

The man laughed again, "Of course I know this shit! Who doesn't? Anyway, what is your name?" 

"Why do you want to know my name?" 

The man grinned at her, "You still act like momma's little girl? I told you my name, I want you to tell me your name or else I'll be forced to beat you into a bloody mess! "Halley's eyes widened in horror; the man laughed, "I'm kidding! Relax. I'm not some bloody murderer!" 

Halley swallowed, "My name is…Halley Foster." She said softly. 

Greg smiled at her, "Finally! Well, since you told me your last time I think it won't hurt to tell you mine. I'm Gregory Spencer. I'm not from around here, the reason I came here was because my wife, who just left, wanted to visit her family." Halley just stared at him. "Jeez, don't you talk?" He sighed, "Fine! I'll leave you alone here." He turned around to leave and then suddenly stopped, "Wait, do you have a weapon?" She held out her steel pipe. The man laughed and threw at her a loaded hand gun, "Here catch!" She caught it. "I hope you know how to use that." And then he left…laughing. 

_Dude…this place is bloody scary!_

~*~

Night has fallen in the small town of Silent Hill. Halley Foster sat in front of the bar in the tavern. 

She sighed as she held a small empty glass, "What have I gotten myself into?" She whispered to herself. "All I wanted was a nice vacation with my cousin and sister…and suddenly, we're trapped in hell!" She placed the empty glass on the counter and buried her head in her hands. _Andy…_

The radio started to buzz. 

Quickly, Halley got up and drew the gun. "Who's there?" She said out loud. 

There was no answer. 

She looked to her right and then to her left and still, there was no one, "WHO IS THERE?!" 

Silence…

Her heart started to beat faster and faster and she started to sweat. She put her left hand on the counter where some napkins were and then started to dry her face from sweat. After she did that, she placed the napkin back on the counter, but she still felt some kind of liquid run down her face. She placed her hand on her forehead and then looked at it again…

She saw blood. 

Her eyes widened and her breathing came fast. Her heart beat faster and faster until she thought it would burst. Everything around her seemed to be going round and round. More blood ran down her face until it reached her shirt. The counter was full of it as well. She was just about to pull the trigger when suddenly…the lights went out. 

"Oh dear…" 

~*~

END  
  


~*~


	4. Part Four

**Silent Hill: Fear of Blood**

_Part Four_

~*~

The hand gun fell from her hand and her legs felt weak. She could not breathe. First, the buzzing, then, the blood and now, the lights were off. All of Halley's worst fears have come true in just a few minutes. She closed her eyes as tears ran down her face. 

_Crying…_She thought, _it won't do me good…_Her legs failed after that she fell. _Erin…Maria…Andy…Gabriel…_

"Halley? Are you there?" 

The radio stopped buzzing and the lights suddenly went on. Halley opened her eyes just in time to see a pair of green concerned eyes staring back at her. It was Gabriel. 

"I knew I shouldn't have let you go alone. I'm really sorry. Here, let me help you." He took hold of her shaking hand and pulled her back on her feet. Realizing that she was shaking with either fear or cold, he asked her, "What's wrong?" 

Halley thought that she was about to have a nervous breakdown. The blood, the buzzing and the dark were way too much for her to handle. She totally threw herself at Gabriel and started crying. 

"Oh my god! Gabriel, you have no idea what just happened! First, the radio started buzzing! I got up and loaded my gun. I asked who was there but no one answered. Then, I started to sweat, because of fear and all. I took that napkin on the counter and dried my forehead with it without realizing that it was bloody! The blood trickled down my face and then the lights went out! I was so scared! Terrified even! My three worst fears were coming all at once! And-" Gabriel covered her mouth before she could continue. 

"Wait, did you just say…'bloody napkin'?" He asked. 

Halley nodded, "Yes. It's right over the-eere…" She cut her sentence short as she saw that there was no bloody napkin and no blood. "H-how could this be? There was blood there just a minute ago!" She turned back to Gabriel, "I swear Gabriel! I swear I'm not lying! I saw blood!"

Gabriel nodded, "It could be true. This town is full of shit." He walked over to the hand gun, picked it up and gave it to Halley. "Do not lose this." Halley nodded. "Get some rest. I'll stand guard." 

She nodded and sat down on a chair. She buried her head in her arms and tried to go to sleep. It was easier said than done. After what she experienced a few minutes ago, sleep or rest seemed like a miracle. _I wonder what __Erin__ is doing. Oh, I hope she's all right and not killing any civilians…_She sighed, _and Maria…Sis, I hope you didn't totally freak out by those monsters and I sure do hope you didn't break a nail…_

It took almost forever until sleep finally overcame her. Gabriel, on the other hand, stayed up all night watching the place in case someone or some_thing_ decides to break in. He sighed and shook his head and then turned around to look at the sleeping Halley. He smiled at her sleeping form, "Her back will be killing her tomorrow…" Then he shrugged and walked outside. 

The night was very quiet. One would think that it wasn't packed with monsters if he or she came that night, oh how wrong could they get! 

Gabriel sat on the steps and watched. It was boring. There was nothing to do and it was too dark to see anything. He reached into his pocket looking for a lighter or a flashlight. He found a lighter and pulled it out. Gabriel tried to light it, but he fails the first time. He tried again and failed. Finally, he tried again and it was a success. He grinned; therefore his grin did not stay for long. A huge swollen monster-like being was staring (if he had eyes that is) at him. Too stunned to say a word, Gabriel slowly got up keeping wide open eyes on the monster in front of him. He reached his hand for the door knob behind him and twisted it. 

_Click_

_Huh?_ Gabriel twisted it again. 

_Click…click…click…clickclickclickclickclickCLICK!_

Panic struck him as the body got closer and closer. The lighter fell from his hand and he started to bang his fists on the door screaming. 

"HALLEY!! HALLEY!! WAKE UP!! OPEN THE DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR!!!" 

~*~

She quickly sat up as she heard Gabriel shouting her name. Hastily, Halley took the handgun and the radio and ran over to the door. She twisted the door knob, but it won't open! 

"The door won't open Gabriel!" She shouted. 

"Maybe it's locked!" Gabriel shouted back his voice quivering with fear. 

She looked at the keyhole and found no key or keyhole! 

"There's no keyhole!" 

"What do you mean there's no keyhole!? HALLEY! There is a Keyho-Oh my god…" 

Halley heard a scream and then…silence. 

_Click…_

The door of the tavern was open. Swallowing hard, Halley stuck her head outside. It was empty. "Gabriel?" She asked. There was no answer. Halley opened the door and went outside. "Gabriel!" She yelled. Still, there was no answer. As panic stuck her, she ran down to the middle of the street and screamed, "GABRIEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She fell to her knees crying. "I don't want to stay here anymore…wither I die or not, I'm leaving." Halley got up and walked to the tavern. 

The door was still open and the lights were on, exactly like she had left them. There was one wrong thing though, her radio started to buzz. Her eyes widened and her hands gripped the handgun. But what saw inside was not a foe, it was a friend! There was a swollen body lying on the floor and next to it, was…

"Gabriel?" 

His head shot up as he heard her voice and quickly got up. He still seemed shaken by what had happened earlier. Therefore, he smiled when he saw her. Halley smiled back. 

"What happened?" She asked. 

"This thing took me back to the alley right behind the tavern. I saw a shot gun over there and I shot it." He answered and just as he did, Halley threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. 

"Don't you ever scare me like that, you hear?" She said crying. Gabriel nodded and hugged her back. She withdrew quickly and said, "Where's the apartment again?" 

"I think it's on 'Old Man's Street'." Gabriel said seriously. 

Halley nodded and took 'Old Man's Key' from the table she was sitting on. Then she walked over to the door and was just about to leave when Gabriel stopped her. 

"Wait a second, where you going?" He asked. 

"To the apartment building, where else? Maybe I'll fine Maria there." She looked down. 

Gabriel felt guilty about asking her that question, "Sorry." He reached behind him and pulled a shotgun. "Here." He said and gave it to her. "It's a lot better than a handgun, though a bit slower. It might help you kill the bigger monsters." 

Halley thanked Gabriel and left the tavern now armed with a handgun and a shotgun. 

_I hope I see Maria…_

~*~

END  
  


~*~


End file.
